Neo Queen Chibusa
by Lt-Tomoe87
Summary: Now that Neo Queen Serenity has passed, her daughter, Chibiusa takes the throne. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

As most people would agree, taking the throne of the Moon Kingdom is a great responsibility. And for me, it is a happy yet sad one. I am Princess Chibiusa; Soon to be Neo Queen Chibiusa. I'm now 28 years old, and today would be my day if I had my parents to celebrate with me. But the only reason I'm going to be crowned Neo Queen is because of their passing.

Mama had sent me back to the time when she was around 14 to take care of me. I didn't like her old self at first. I mean, we ALWAYS fought. Soon enough I got to like her. I was so happy when I came back to the thirtieth century so I could be with the Mama I knew.

And now, it seems so long ago. As the maids brush my cotton candy pink hair into the bunny ear hairstyle I've had since I was little, I look in the mirror. I see Ami-chan, Minako-chan, Makoto-chan, Hotaru-chan, everyone! Most of them won't be able to come though, because they have passed also. Pluu and Hotaru-chan probably will. It just won't be the same though.

I start to feel chest pain as I'm getting into my gown. "This was Mama's." I quietly whisper. I look in the full-length mirror for a second time after I finish dressing. I laugh. "If it wasn't for the pink hair, I'd say I was Mama." A tear runs down my cheek as the memories rush through my head.


	2. Chapter 2

As I walk towards my future throne, I look around. _Is Pluu here? Or at least Hotaru-chan?_ I take a second look and stop to see if anyone is. I see no one familiar. Just the people of my kingdom. I sigh, and walk forward with tears welling in my eyes. Once I sit in my chair, and I answer the questions, I feel the cold metal touch my head.

I stand and walk out of the throne room after I am presented gifts. I look out on the balcony and look for a familiar face. And then, I finally see one. "Hotaru-chan!" I run down three flights of stairs quickly, and when I get outside into the garden, I nearly collapse. "Hotaru-chan…" I say out of breath.

I look up, but no one's there. Frightened, I stand up. "H- Hotaru-chan?"

"Chibiusa-chan." I hear a voice. I quickly turn around.

"Hotaru-chan!" But I still don't seen anything. I fall to my knees crying. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here." I see her purple boots and look up.

"Hotaru-chan…" I whisper.

"I'm here." She helps me up.

I hug her crying. "Thank you."

She strokes my hair. Anything for a friend." She smiles.

I cry hard for a long time. And then, after I say good night to Hotaru, I go to bed. I stare up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. "Tomorrow…tomorrow will be better." I roll over to my side before I fall asleep. "I hope."


	3. Chapter 3

As I start my first day as Queen, I realize that I won't always be alone. Why? Well, here's why...Mama had guardians. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus. My guardians are Sailor Vesta, Sailor Pallas, Sailor Ceres, and Sailor Juno. Papa had guardians too. Nephrite, Zoisite, Jadeite, and Kunzite. But all of them are long gone. As I hold my head up to start the day, I wonder to myself outloud, "Will I get married?"

"You might, My Queen." Said a voice from behind.

I quickly turned around to see who it was. "Sailor Pallas!"

Pallas smiled. "I know this will be hard for the first few months, but your mother would be proud."

With tears in my eyes, I smiled also. "Yes, she would be...wouldn't she."

Later on as I sit on my throne the question runs through my head again, _Will I ever get married...? _I sigh and think outloud, "It would be nice to hear a story from Mako-chan...but she's so far away...like everyone else." I feel tears coming to my eyes. Not tears of joy today, but tears of sorrow. I think back of not too long ago of when we were altogether. "Why can't it be like that again. Why?" And I silently cry alone. On the throne of the world that feels so empty...


	4. Chapter 4

"Chibiusa...It will be alright. Just beleive in yourself."

"Yes...your mom is right. Sometimes it just takes...well time."

"Minako...that makes no sense..."

"Ah, who cares, Rei?"

"It's a good thing none of you need to study anymore now that you're queens of your planets."

"AMI!!" All the voices said in unicine.

"I can't help but laugh when you guys do that."

"Oh well."

The voices start to fade and the image started to blur. I cry out, "Minna! Matte!" Everyone...wait. I don't want to be alone anymore.

My eyes open and I see my arms stretched out infront of me. Tears had fallen in my sleep. I sigh and sit up. Out the window, I see the sun starting to rise. I faintly smile, "Well! Nothing wrong with an early start for the day." But the dream was still replaying in my head...no matter how much I smiled.

Down in the throne room, unusual issues are being discussed. "They waited for our former Neo Queen to pass away to attack. They caught us unprepared."

As one of my generals asks me this question, my mind freezes. Mama never had to deal with this...Papa always was the war genius. What am I supposed to do? "Who exactly are our enemies?"

"A new species. They were created by a scientist?"

"Yes."

Like Hotaru-chan's dad..."Where is their planet located?"

"Millions of lightyears from here."

"Then how are they a threat?!"

The general sighs. "They are a hybrid of anything our scientists have seen before. We aren't sure how they are getting to this part of the universe."

I sigh also. "Then what are we to do?"

"Our scientists have suggested that we create a wall that will drive them away."

"A wall? Around our entire planet?! How is that possible?!"

"It's just a thought, My Queen. We don't have any other suggestions."

I sink in my chair. Then something occures to me. "Who's creating these things?"

"We don't have confirmation, but we have a lead." He hands my a folder.

As I start to open it, a picture slips out. As I pick it up and study it, he says the name of the man. "He referres himself as 'The Darkest Star, but we know his name...Pharoh 90."

My eyes widen. "H- HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?" I hang my head in disbeleif. "Hotaru-chan...Mama...they killed him...how is this possible?! And...he took over Hotaru-chan's father in the first place because he couldn't take form of a body." I sit back up straight and think. "Unless...that power that was controling Galaxia...no..."

I stand up quickly. "Have the hybrids tested, find out what power they are..." I storm into the information hall. I slowly think to myself. "How could their power collide? And how did they find a body as a host?" So many thoughts...and no one to turn to. 


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up to find my face in a puddle of drool. Almost as a reflex, I jump screaming, "EEEEEEEEW!!!!" I wipe the drool off my face and look down at what I had been studying. "Oh, yeah..." I sit back down and look at my notes. Looks like I got nowhere after midnight. I hear a knock at the door. "Yes?"

A maid comes into the room, "My Queen...there are suitors here for you."

"Suitors?!" I feel my stomach drop. "Wh- why?!" I realize that I'm still in my nightgown. "Oh, dear lord..." I yell in frustration, "THIS SUCKS!!"

-----------------------

About two hours have passed, and I'm the thrown room. A maid noted that I looked tired, and that I should put this off. I want to get this out of the way though. I think to myself, "Men are so stupid. I don't need any help." Not even looking to the way of the suitors, I sit down at the throne. I sigh and look at the line of men. I feel my eye twitch. "God, help me..." I think. There are fifteen of them.

Hiding my true feelins about the whole damn situation, I ask the first one what makes them worthy to be my husband. "What's your name?" I ask.

"Seiko."

"Seiko? No last name?"

"No, My Queen."

I sigh. "So, what makes you think you're suited to be my partner?"

"I'm a very skilled war commander, and I will treat you well."

I almost burst out laughing. "I can't do this." I storm into my room leaving behind those fifteen men and maids clueless.

-----------------------

When I wake up, the sun is setting. I decide to go out on the balcony. "Why do I have to make this choice now, Mama?" I stare into the sky. I should know by now she can't answer me. Since her death, I've gotten stronger, and I can talk about it without bursting into tears. "Why would anyone want to marry me anyway? I'm thirty years old already. Wouldn't they have figured that I would've married someone by now if I wanted to?"

Bored, I decide to sneak into the palace garden. I go to my favorite part where the roses are. "This place reminds me of Mako-chan...she liked roses." I can also talk about my other friends that had passed away. Frustrated, I sit on one of the rusty benches in the garden. "If only I was younger."

I look up again and notice that the stars are out now. Sighing, I look over at the palace. "THAT'S IT!!" Quickly, I run into my room passing by all the maids, guards, answering no questions. I lock my doors, and quickly open my closet. "LUNA-P!!" I hug the floating ball. With tears, I say "I'm sorry I've had to neglect you for so long."

"Don't forget about me, Chibiusa-chan..." I hear Diana say coming out from a corner. She is the daughter of Artemis and Luna. Luna was the cat guardian of Mama, and Artemis was Minako-chan's partner when she was Sailor V.

Surprised, I pick Diana up also, and hug her. "Please accept my appologies, Diana."

"It's alright...I know you've been stressed. It will be ok." Her smile made me feel better.

"Oh, yeah! Hang on, Diana." I put her down. "I hope I remember how to do this..." I bounce Luna-P up and down vigerously, "Luna-P! Make nine years younger!!" I hear a poof, and a small cloud surrounds me. I look at my hands. They don't have small wrinkles in them." I smile, "It worked!"

"Why nine years?" Diana asks.

"Because," I pick her up. "If I did ten years, I wouldn't be able to drink my favorite wine." I smile.

"I see." She laughs.

"I think I'll go get some now..." I walk down to cellar with Luna-P and Diana together. Maybe everything will be ok. 


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE: Oops...I messed up her age. Oh well. She's 21 now. x3

br

"Chibiusa-chan..." Sailor Vesta says in a state of shock. "You look...really different."

I look over my shoulder, "Hmmm? Oh." I smile as if I have a secret. "It's thanks to Luna-P!"

"Luna-P...you haven't meantioned her in a long time."

"Yeah."

pAs the weak conversation starts to become thick with questions from Sailor Vesta, one of the court's servants comes to me with supposed news. "The Queen is to report to the chambers of the court at once!"

Something tells me this is bad in the pit of my stomach. "For what now?"

"I am not obliged to tell you."

"Not obl- that's outrageous!"

Sailor Vesta is confused also. "Chibiusa-chan...what happened?"

Finally agreeing to go, I say "I don't know. But it has to be something bad."

pI walk from the gardens where Vesta and I were talking to the court's chambers within ten minutes. I sigh, gripping my transformation wand. iWhat if this is a trap? Are they going to overthrow me? Why didn't they send guards?/i As the thoughs become more and more obsered, my grip loosens on the wand. Reassuringly, I slap my cheeks. "Can't be that bad.", and open the door.

br

pAs soon as the fifty-something people hear the creaks of the door, they rise up as if a reflex, and bow. I nod and walk up to my chair. "What is the meaning of this meeting? Why was I, The Queen of Neo Crystal Tokyo, denied to know the suject of this gathering when questioned?" My own voice is rining in my head.

pA silence that consists of lies has filled the room. Seconds go by. Not even a cough. "SOMEONE ANSWER ME!"

p"My Queen, please. Calm down." Says one of the politians. Apparently my frustration being expressed has frightened them. Good.

"What is happening within the palace that I am not aware of? Obviously there is something being hidden."

pThe same politian who had answered me hung his head. "My Queen," he starts "Tomoe Hotaru..."

I feel a pain immedietly.

"Has been sent to the hospital..."

iNo.../i

"Serious injuries."

iPlease, no./i

"To an unknown criminal to get your attention, so that you will accept that you have to marry within thirty days, or he will kill her and the other remaining senshi left of your mother's reign."

I feel a tear slide down my face. iWhy? What did I do wrong?/i "How do you know so much information?"

"We recieved a letter from him."

"Then why hasn't he been caught?"

"We are currently looking at suspects that might be possibly link-"

"DAMMIT! THAT'S NOT WHAT I ASKED!" My roar is heard through the entire court. Less than a second after I said that, my hand is over my mouth in surprise and my own shame. Now I realize. That my life isn't a game anymore. I can't eat cake all the time. I can't "play" with Pallas anymore. iI really have changed.../i

I finally gather my thoughts. "Has anyone else been attacked for this cause?"

"No."

"Then place Tomoe Hotaru in intensive care and on 24-hour watch and put all the senshi on 24-hour watch and guard accept for my guardians."

"Yes, Your Highness!" The man runs out of the court as if the toilet had just been invented. Angerly I walk out of the court room, but just before I do, I hear a voice from the court, "Are there any other orders, My Queen?"

I was about to say "No" right away but then I thought for a second, dead in my tracks. "Send for the Starlights. Court dismissed."

Then I feel myself walking, no running. Running as my chest burns. Running to the hospital. To Hotaru-chan.

br

NOTE: Grr...I personally think I did a bad job on this chapter. Please review if you have any ideas x3 


	7. Chapter 7

"Chibiusa-chan?" Hotaru's voice sounds weak.

"Yes, I'm here." I take her hand.

"Nice to see you." She smiles. "I hope I'm not in here too long. It's very dreary."

"I'll bring flowers next time, ok?"

She nods. "That would be lovely."

br

I sigh as I leave the hospital from visiting Hotaru-chan. I look up at the sky, "What am I supposed to do now?" I open my bedroom door."I don't think anyone knows that I've been out this late...oh well. I guess it doesn't matter." Just before sit down at my mirror, I hear a scratching at my closet door. iOh, God. It's a ghost!!/i Even though I'm scared, I decide to open it anyway. Out pops Luna-P. I scream in surprise. "Luna-P? What are YOU doing in there?"

I shake my head and look out on the balcony. Something's up in the sky...and the sound of a sweet flute. I wonder what it is. "Damn...do I really have to sneak out again?" I ask myself sarcasticly. The object comes closer. I perk up. "Good enough reason!"

br

Once I'm out of the palace, I look around. There isn't anything here. "That stinks..."

"Is that you, Chibiusa-chan?" I hear a familiar voice say.

I feel my body stop. My face heats up. "Pereru?" I turn around to face him.

He smiles. "I told you we'd meet again." 


End file.
